


At Captain Law's Mercy

by anubislover



Series: Allies With Benefits [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threats of Violence, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vaginal Fingering, Zou Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: “I’ve figured you out, Tora-o-kun; you pretend to be the creepy Surgeon of Death, but in reality, you’re all bark and no bite.”“Is that so?” The strain in his voice and the tension in his hands betrayed his eagerness, and Nami’s heart pounded in anticipation.“Yup,” she replied, playfully sticking her tongue out. “So do your worst.”“My worst?” Law said lowly, a sadistic smile coming to his lips as his hands dipped lower to play with the strings of pearls that dangled across her thighs. “Nami-ya, you forget that I’m a pirate from the Worst Generation. Only fools with a death wish dare to insult me. And I think Dressrosa proved that when I want something, I’ll go to any length to get it.”“And what do you want?”“You."





	At Captain Law's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this image https://www.deviantart.com/ultimal/art/Temptation-613564724 and The BlondThndrNinja's tumblr post about rough sex starter sentences. So it's dirty AF. Enjoy and leave a comment so I know the LawNa ship isn't dead!

It hadn’t been Law’s intention to get the Minks to throw a party, but he wasn’t complaining. After the stress of Punk Hazard and pain of Dressrosa, he’d take any chance to relax. He was especially looking forward to sleeping in his own bed and being treated like an actual captain again. It was also nice to be reunited with his crew so they could face the insanity of Zou and the Straw Hats together. He was certain his blood pressure had spiked dangerously over the past few weeks, and a party, along with the knowledge that his archenemy had at last paid for Corazon’s death, was a much needed respite.

However, happy as the dark doctor was to spend time with Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart, his eye wandered to a certain red-haired navigator all night. He really couldn’t help himself; not with the way she was dressed.

The silky garment clinging to her pale skin would get her arrested for public indecency in most respectable towns. Open down to her sternum, barely containing her generous breasts, with the bottom slit up to her thighs, it was practically designed to turn men’s (and probably some women’s) brains to mush. That wasn’t even the worst part, though; both sides of the garment were loosely laced together, showing even more skin, especially around her hips and waist. His eyes were immediately drawn to those delicious diamonds of exposed flesh, and a realization hit him like his Counter Shock.

_She can’t possibly be wearing underwear._

He’d thought her skimpy bikinis were torture enough to his willpower, but this was too much. At least with those there was no worry that she’d be exposed with a slight breeze. Molten heat rushed to his loins at the thought. During the brief time he’d spent on the _Thousand Sunny_ , Nami had been a frequent temptation. After their argument concerning trust, along with the theft of his wallet, any moment they found themselves alone was filled with threatening innuendos and sizzling heat. Menacing comments about abduction were laced with unspoken promises of pleasure. Warnings of not crossing her smoothly transitioned into invitations to try his luck. Both pirates got a thrill from the danger and tension between them, and Nami had swiftly begun to star in his dreams during the rare times he managed to sleep.

He wouldn’t call it a game of cat-and-mouse; that implied Nami was some scared, defenseless creature that could do nothing but scurry away from a dangerous predator. No, it was more like leopard-and-cat. She was small but feisty, and though realistically she was woefully outclassed by the larger, more powerful feline, she more than willing to pull out her own claws when cornered.

However, Law was at his breaking point. The events of the past few weeks had left him feeling like a pressure cooker that desperately needed release, and there she was, mere feet away from him in a dress that would give a monk impure thoughts. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure his advances were quite welcome with the revelation of the Straw Hats’ cook having gone off to parlay with Big Mom. Concern over a friend wasn’t great for the libido, after all.

Still, when he saw Nami sneak off into the jungle during the party, the doctor quietly followed, trusty nodachi resting on his shoulder. Even if she wasn’t in the mood to play, it was dangerous for her to go off alone, and he had no wish for any harm to befall the beautiful cartographer.

It wasn’t until they were a decent distance away from the noise of their companions that Law lengthened his strides to fall into step beside her. The brilliant, full moon peaked through gaps in the jungle’s canopy, providing adequate light for their evening stroll. There was just enough of a path that Law wasn’t too worried about her tripping on stray vines and breaking an ankle, though he did wonder at the leg strength she must have to constantly run in those heeled sandals.

At long last, he broke the silence. “Stressful week, Nami-ya?”

The gorgeous thief let out an annoyed huff. “I swear I’m the only one who seems to properly worry about this crew. I thought Luffy would be charging off to rescue Sanji-kun by now.”

“Black Leg-ya is a strong fighter, and after Dressrosa, I’m glad your captain’s not just rushing blindly after him. We’re already at war with one Yonko; it’s best not to pick a fight with Big Mom just yet.”

“But we’re Straw Hats! We don’t leave anyone behind!”

“I’ve noticed,” he said dryly, “but the fact remains that he made a sacrifice to protect you all. Surely you’d do the same?”

“Yeah, but I’m also completely aware that there’s nothing that would stop my crew from coming to rescue me.” A full-bodied sigh left her as she looked up at the patches of sky. The moon was so bright she could barely even see the stars. To a navigator, such a thing was disquieting. “It’s just…I know I’m the weakest member. Usually I’m ok with that, but it’s times like these that I wish I could be the one who could protect them. Zoro, Sanji-kun, and Luffy are so strong, but what am I supposed to do when they’re the ones outclassed? I hate feeling useless.”

A warm, tattooed hand rested on her shoulder, calloused fingers rubbing light, soothing circles against her soft skin. “You’re not useless. Not by a long shot. I can safely say that without you, this crew would be lost. Literally. There’s a reason it took us so long to get here from Dressrosa,” he said sardonically.

The reassurance was nice, but her fists still balled up in frustration. “Yeah, I’m great at getting us from point A to point B, but what about after? What about when they’re in over their heads? I used to feel like they were invincible, but ever since Sabaody…” Her voice trailed off as Law’s fingers wrapped around her bicep, halting her in her tracks.

Under the moonlight, the pair faced each other, one with a look of confusion, the other of contemplation.

Tanned fingertips migrated from her arm to the side of her face, gently trailing along her cheek. The thumb stroked the delicate skin under her eye before brushing across her forehead, down her nose, finally dancing over the corner of her slightly parted mouth. Each touch sent tingles through her, and she was certain a faint stain of pink dusted her cheeks. Disappointment cooled the heat in her veins when his arm at last retreated from her skin.

“Wrinkles are definitely in your future,” he said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

An angry tic formed over her eye at his blunt comment. “Excuse me?!” And here she’d thought they were having a moment.

“Nami-ya, the stress from sailing with you Straw Hats has likely taken a good ten years off my life, and I’ve only known you for two weeks. You’ve been worrying over these fools for, what, three years? I imagine your blood pressure surpasses even mine. Assuming you don’t die of a heart attack first, you’re due to get grey hairs before you even reach thirty.”

Instinctively, she went to smack him. “Why you—”

“There is, however, a simple, medically-proven solution to this,” he assured, an amused smirk curving his lips as he deftly dodged the blow. Riling up the fiery navigator was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. “Relax. At least for tonight. You’re no good to anyone if you burn yourself out. In the morning, you can plead your case again to retrieve Black Leg-ya.” Personally, Law felt provoking Big Mom in any way was a monumentally stupid idea, but he’d accepted that the Straw Hats would never choose the easy or reasonable path. All he could do was advise against it so he could at least say “I told you so” when it all went to hell. “Until then, find a way to distract yourself before you have a stroke. I’d prescribe an activity involving deep breathing, the release of endorphins, and will tire you out enough to get a decent night’s sleep.”

“You think I haven’t been trying to relax all week?” she grumbled, crossing her arms petulantly. She knew Law’s advice was sound, but she was completely out of distractions. She’d already spent the past week making several detailed maps, even helping Bepo with his. Exploring Zou had worked for no more than a day or two. Partying with the Minks only frustrated her more, the flirty cook’s absence felt too strongly. The moonlit walk had been a last-ditch effort, and though she appreciated Law’s willingness to listen to her concerns, it still wasn’t enough.

Another possibility came to mind—something that matched his recommendation to a T—and she nibbled her thumbnail as she eyed her companion. During the brief trip to Dressrosa, her little game with the Surgeon of Death had been extremely effective at keeping her mind off the impending fallout with Kaido. When they fought and teased, she was solely in that moment, mind and body fixated on the thrilling back-and-forth. The dangerously seductive words that came from his mouth sent shivers down her spine while her clever brain worked overtime to outdo him. It was intoxicating, going toe-to-toe with someone like him on equal grounds, and much of her free time had been consumed preparing for their next confrontation.

At first, it had bothered her. In her eyes, Law was just as great a threat as Dolflamingo, possibly even more so due to Luffy’s ridiculous trust in him and his immediate proximity. For all they knew, he was leading them into a trap. She’d told herself that she let the dark doctor draw her into their battle of wits and wills so she could keep tabs on him. Lingering touches weren’t an invitation, but a weapon—a way to distract and search for potential weaknesses. The thrill she got from his reactions was just pride at outdoing a worthy opponent. Any disappointment she felt when they were interrupted was completely attributed to the fact that she hadn’t won _yet_ , but the next time they fought…

By the third night, though, when her nightmares of the Thousand Sunny being crushed by the King of Beasts were replaced with sexy fantasies of the Surgeon of Death, she finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to the creepy captain. Physically, he was the total package. Eyes like molten gold, the dark bags underneath only served to make them shine brighter. Muscles that rivaled Zoro’s covered in tattoos she wanted to trace with her tongue. That baritone voice that made her breath catch with every shameless whisper. Most of all, a smirk that promised a hell of a good time, seeming to say “Oh, I'll bite, but I’ll make you love it.”

Now, they were all alone, deep in the jungle on a moonlit night. Both crews were too busy partying to notice their absence, so there’d be no untimely interruptions. The tension engulfed them like a thick fog, blocking out everything but each other. Nothing was stopping them from crossing the line.

Was this what she needed? Was the rival captain truly offering?

As if reading her thoughts, his smirk widened into an arrogant grin. “You know, Nami-ya, I used to think you were the only one on your crew with sense. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“First saying I’ll get wrinkles, then implying I’m an idiot. Do you talk to every girl like this, Tora-o-kun, or am I just special?” she scowled, jutting out her hip in irritation, though the challenging glint in her eyes encouraged him to continue.

Leaning against a nearby tree, he gave her an intense once-over. It seemed she was as ready as he was to take this game to its inevitable conclusion, and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it. “Oh, I hope no one talks to you like I do,” he purred. Long fingers stroked suggestively along Kikoku’s sheath, blood heating up at the way the cat thief’s eyes watched the motion. In the moonlight, he could see a lovely pink stain her cheeks, an innocent shade that nicely juxtaposed her sinful figure. “Do you understand how dangerous it is for a woman to go walking alone in the jungle at night, especially in a dress like that?”

Brow furrowing, she scrutinized her clothing. “I suppose it’s not exactly great for hiking, but I’ve walked around prehistoric jungles in less.”

“And how did that turn out?”

Nami couldn’t keep the cheeky smile from her lips. “Nearly died from a bug bite, but it’s how we met Chopper. So if anything, the crew benefits when I dress like this,” she said with a saucy wink.

“I’m sure they do,” he growled, pushing away from the tree to circle her like a hungry snow leopard. He was just close enough to teasingly brush his knuckles across her lower back, provoking a shiver from the sensual navigator. “You do love flaunting that gorgeous body of yours, don’t you? You’ve got Black Leg-ya wrapped around your little finger, and I’ll bet the rest of the men appreciate the view.”

“Jealous, Tora-o-kun?”

“Extremely. Tell me again; what’s stopping me from taking you prisoner and having my wicked way with you?”

“Um, the simple fact that Luffy and Zoro will kick your ass,” she sassed.

Halting behind her, the doctor’s hands rested on her hips, whispering in her ear, “We’re not on your ship anymore, Nami-ya. I could teleport us and my whole crew onto my sub and be halfway to the next island before anyone even realized what happened. They wouldn’t even be able to go after us; not without their clever navigator. You’d be all mine.”

Before her mind could once again be overwhelmed with worry over her _nakama’s_ shortcomings, Law continued, “What stops me, Cat Thief Nami-ya, is the fact that even without backup, you’re the real threat. Sure, I’d be in control for a while, have my fun with your sexy body, but the second I let my guard down, I’d likely find myself tied naked to my own bed, with every last belli on the sub in your greedy clutches as you escaped.”

A grin came to her lips. Flattery would get him everywhere. She was so used to her talents being overlooked by her enemies and sometimes even her own crew, it was nice to be earnestly acknowledged, especially by such a handsome man. “You’re not scared of little old me, are you?” The touch of his palms was scorching against the exposed skin of her sides. She longed for them to travel lower, where her own heat pooled, but they made no move to take further liberties. Her own hands rose to cover them, fingertips teasingly tracing along the inked patterns on his tan skin. There wasn’t much she could do from this angle to get him riled up, but a plan to turn the tables was swiftly forming in her mind.

Leaning in, Law breathed in the mikan scent that always lingered in her hair. It never failed to make his mouth water, filling his mind with debauched fantasies of discovering how sweet she might taste. “Hardly, but you’re resourceful, shrewd, and know how to use a man’s weakness against him. Certainly not someone to underestimate. Then again, neither am I.”

Brown eyes glanced at him smugly over her shoulder. “If you ask me, people _over_ estimate you.” His embrace was loose enough that she could turn to face him, hands resting on his firm pectorals. Gently, she ran her manicured nails over the swirls of ink exposed by the open neck of his shirt. “You talk a big game, but I’ve spent the past week getting to know your crew. Heard them gush about how honorable and brave and considerate you are towards them. Back on Punk Hazard, you helped us save those kids and didn’t even kill a single Marine.” Hands wandering south, she teased along the top of his jeans, dexterous fingers dipping just under the band to taunt him. Even with her heels there was a glaring difference in their heights, but Nami made up for it by blowing a gentle stream of air against his neck. “I’ve figured you out, Tora-o-kun; you pretend to be the creepy Surgeon of Death, but in reality, you’re all bark and no bite.”

“Is that so?” The strain in his voice and the tension in his hands betrayed his eagerness, and Nami’s heart pounded in anticipation.

“Yup,” she replied, playfully sticking her tongue out. “So do your worst.”

“My worst?” he said lowly, a sadistic smile coming to his lips as his hands dipped lower to play with the strings of pearls that dangled across her thighs. “Nami-ya, you forget that I’m a pirate from the Worst Generation. Only fools with a death wish dare to insult me. And I think Dressrosa proved that when I want something, I’ll go to any length to get it.”

“And what do you want?”

“You.”

Hot lips captured plush, soft ones in a fierce kiss. After weeks of buildup, even longer of abstinence, it was like finding an oasis in the desert. Nami had expected his lips to be chapped but was pleasantly surprised at their smoothness. It made sense; being a doctor and growing up in the frigid North Blue, he likely understood the benefits of lip balm. That fact alone put him leagues above her past lovers.

Heat surged through them both as his tongue seductively ran along the seam of her mouth, silently requesting access. Law could feel her smirk as she denied him, defiant solely for the sake of working him up further. In retaliation, he gave her bottom lip a sharp nip as his hands squeezed her rear, tongue surging forward when she gasped in both outrage and want.

She tasted as good as he’d imagined, the sweetness from the fruit and rum she’d been drinking at the party still lingering faintly. Curling his tongue around her own, he relished the wet heat of her mouth, pouring weeks of repressed desire into it, hoping to convey that tonight, there would be nothing keeping him from having his way with her.

Not one to let a man take control so easily, one of Nami’s hands buried itself in his hair, knocking off his hat as her nails scraped along his scalp deliciously. The other gave his own ass a teasing grope, and she giggled at his aroused grunt, challenging his tongue for dominance over the kiss. Unfortunately for her, Law wasn’t an easy opponent to overcome, as his leg slipped between her thighs, using his grip on her firm cheeks to pull her forward, grinding her sensitive core against him. A moan escaped her due to the delicious shocks running through her from the friction and the way his hard length, straining beneath his jeans, pressed into her hip. Abandoning his hair, Nami cupped the covered bulge, taking the opportunity to break the kiss when he groaned and bucked against her. It was good to know he didn’t carry around a nodachi as compensation.

“Too bad I’m not something you can have,” she taunted breathlessly, locking her foot behind his ankle and wrenching his hands from her body, using the momentum to knock him off-balance. Not wasting time, she followed up with a swift kick to the stomach, sending him tumbling to the ground. Grinning in triumph, she dashed off into the jungle, giggling at his faint swearing behind her. Their exchanges had never been physically combative, but she was loath to give him the advantage so soon, and she knew a little hit from her would hurt nothing more than his pride.

Besides, she wanted to see if he really was more than just talk. If her instincts were right, he’d give chase, and when he caught her, she was in for one hell of a night. If they were wrong, she’d managed to nick his wallet as reimbursement. Trees and fallen logs barely slowed her down as she wove through the dense jungle, only giving the occasional glance backwards to see if he was in pursuit.

Just when a frown of disappointment touched her lips, thinking she’d have to take her own pleasure aboard her empty ship, the daunting blue glow of the doctor’s _Room_ engulfed her. Nami put in a burst of speed, attempting escape, but even when she sprinted into a nearby clearing, she knew he’d caught her.

“ _Shambles_.”

Something dark and solid whipped out in front of her, knocking the air from her lungs. It took a few moments to realize that Law’s sheathed nodachi was pressed across her stomach. Tattooed hands gripped the long sword at either end, entrapping her, muscular arms flexing as he pulled her back against his chest. Her own arms were pinned to her sides, ensuring she wouldn’t be able to pull off another escape attempt.

Vibrations rumbled pleasantly through her as he chuckled. “Seems I’ve caught the Cat Thief. Easily, too. Now, what to do with her?”

“Nothing. You lay a finger on me, Tora-o-kun, and my whole crew will come running,” she said haughtily, even as she relished the press of his hard muscles against her. The rock that had replaced his wallet tumbled from her hand. It seemed he’d caught onto her tricks.

“You ran in the opposite direction of your friends,” he murmured, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. “It would have been easy for you to get back to the party, safe from any pirates with dirty thoughts on their minds.” Bending his neck, his mouth blazed a wet, open-mouth trail across her pale flesh to her shoulder. “Instead, you’ve led us deeper into the forest, where no one can hear you scream.”

A shocked moan escaped her as Law sensually rolled his hips against her backside, tongue tracing her pinwheel tattoo. “Come on, Nami-ya,” he whispered. “We both want this. You need a distraction, and I need to let off some steam after dealing with your crew’s antics these past few weeks.”

“Luffy got to you that badly, huh?” she teased, glancing over her shoulder.

That was a mistake, as she was hypnotized by the dangerous glint in his golden eyes. Lifting his head, the tip of his nose ran along the edge of her jaw, hot breath tickling her neck. It was remarkable how such a miniscule action shot a spear of heat straight between her legs. “I’m grateful he helped me achieve my goal, and that he saved my life. But with our alliance over, there’s not much keeping me from strangling him every time he screams about meat or how we’re best friends now. So why don’t you give me a reason to remain on good terms with the Straw Hats instead of taking out a dangerous and annoying rival while his guard’s down?”

Despite his cruel words, Nami didn’t feel any real fear. It was all for show; sure, he could be sadistic and creepy, but he was too honorable to make good on such a threat. The way Bepo and the others sang his praises over the past week had vanquished the last of her doubts. If he’d really wanted to kill Luffy after Doflamingo’s defeat, he would have done so the moment they’d arrived in Zou, when the crew was still divided. Hell, if he found the younger captain that annoying, he wouldn’t have introduced him to the rest of the Heart Pirates or stuck around now that they’d been reunited. The Straw Hats had grown on him, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

No, Law wouldn’t hurt her beloved _nakama_. Instead, there was an unspoken offer in his voice. Their battle of wits and seduction had centered around the potential threat he posed; why not take that to its logical conclusion?

“Please, Captain Law,” she simpered breathlessly, slowly running her tongue along her bottom lip. “I’ll do _anything_ to protect my crew.”

A strained groan rumbled through the doctor’s chest, his hips bucking against the pert flesh of her backside. Part of him had expected a fight. The fiery woman had never struck him as the submissive type, being far too used to barking out orders and getting her way. Clearly, he’d misjudged her, or maybe she’d been looking for someone to relinquish control to. Someone like him, who could convincingly play the lustful villain. Someone she trusted enough to dominate her sexually, to give her what she was too afraid to ask for without losing the respect she’d worked so hard to gain.

Well, lucky for her, he liked a bit of roleplay and was happy to indulge her fantasy, especially if it meant hearing her call him “Captain Law” as she came. It was _so_ much better than fucking “Tora-o-kun.”

“Anything?” he murmured. “Even spend the night as the Surgeon of Death’s personal fuck-toy?”

In response, she tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to his ravenous mouth. “If it keeps them safe, you can use my incredibly sexy body however you want,” she said, smirking at his faint chuckle.

“I don’t play nice,” he warned, sharply nipping her pulse-point to prove his point. “If we do this, it’s going to be hot and rough. You’ll obey my every order, let me touch and use you however I please, and love every damn minute of it, or I’ll send Mugiwara-ya’s heart straight to Admiral Akainu. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Captain Law.”

“Before we start, Nami-ya,” he whispered, not entirely willing to break character, but knowing this needed to be stated, “say ‘Corazon’ if you want to stop. Doesn’t matter if I’m seconds away from cumming inside you, that word puts a pause on everything. You can change your mind at any time, and we’ll go back to the party and pretend this never happened. Got it?” His savior’s name would doubtlessly pull him out of even the most lust-filled haze, and he was confident that it was easy enough for her to remember.

His establishment of a safe word confirmed her theory; Law got off on playing the bad guy, but he wouldn’t go further than she let him. Nodding in understanding, Nami arched her back, rubbing against the hardness she felt tucked away in his jeans. She was looking forward to seeing if Trafalgar Law lived up to his more hedonistic reputation. “Please, just don’t hurt my crew, you sadist.”

Satisfied at her response, Law tossed his sword to the ground, filling his hands instead with the soft flesh of her breasts. He was more of a leg man, but he could absolutely appreciate a chest like hers. Talented fingers kneaded into the warm globes, palms rubbing against the hardening nipples he felt beneath the thin fabric. “Tonight, you’re no one’s navigator; you’re just my dirty little whore,” he growled before his teeth latched onto her earlobe.

Biting down on her lower lip, Nami held back a mewl of desire as his tongue played with the sensitive flesh, loving how hot his mouth was against her exposed flesh. Teeth dug in harder as he abandoned her ear to place seductive, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, latching his mouth onto the junction where shoulder met neck and sucking harshly.

“Ah, you’ll leave a bruise,” she cried, even as she arched further into his palms, her nails digging into his forearms for support.

Pulling away, Law’s tongue laved the dark hickey. “Oh, I’ll leave more than this, Nami-ya. I want the world to know I own you. That only I get to touch what so many guys fantasize about.” For emphasis, he squeezed her breasts, loving the way the pale mounds molded so perfectly into his palms. “Most of all, I want you to remember every time you look in the mirror that it was Captain Law that gave you the fucking of your life.”

Tempted as he was to untie the flimsy strings of her halter with his teeth, Law decided to save that for later. There was no need to rush, and he wanted her facing him when those glorious tits were finally unveiled so he could enjoy the full show. Instead, he pushed her wavy hair to the side and bent down, torturously running his tongue between her shoulder blades, smirking at the full-body shiver it caused. “Like that, Nami-ya?”

“Y-yes.”

She yelped when he harshly nipped the middle of her spine. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain Law!”

“That’s more like it. Show some respect for the name you’ll be screaming,” he commanded, straightening up so he could once again feel the full length of her supple body against him. Those soft curves were addicting, and he was immensely grateful that their seclusion would allow him the opportunity to give her body the attention it deserved.

He had plans for tonight. Plans that would make her weep with euphoria and ensure no one but him would star in her wet dreams for years to come.

Nami didn’t bother to hold back her moan this time as his right hand slipped beneath the dress’ fabric, pinching her rosy nipple between forefinger and thumb. His chuckle made her heart stutter. “No bra? Such a naughty girl,” he whispered.

Hot as their position was, she found it difficult to decide what to do with her hands. She couldn’t really reach behind her to touch him and considering how she was supposed to be his captive, it didn’t seem right. Still, she couldn’t just dig her nails into his arms forever.

When he lightly brushed his rough, calloused thumb over the very tip of her nipple, her hands shot up to bury themselves in his hair, yanking on the dark strands as he rolled and tugged the sensitive bud into a hard point. “Mmm, keep your arms like that, Nami-ya. It gives me better access to your tits,” he growled. Happily, she complied, scratching her nails along his scalp as he teasingly ran circles around her areola. Rubbing her thighs together, she silently prayed he’d turn some of his attention south and relieve the tension forming between her legs.

As if reading her mind, Law’s left hand abandoned her breast to stroke its way down her belly. However, he deliberately averted his path from her apex, instead taking a detour to the exposed skin of her sides. She squirmed as a feather-light caress brushed her skin, fingers plucking at the flimsy cords holding her dress together.

“Just a few little cuts, and this whole thing would fall off,” he observed. “You’re so shameless. Am I the first captain you’ve fucked to protect your precious crew, or is this a regular occurrence?”

“The first!” she cried as the hand still on her chest pinched her nipple harshly, sending shockwaves down her body and making her hips buck unconsciously. She knew the surgeon would be good with his hands, and she mentally patted herself on the back for ensnaring him. “This is the first time I’ve whored myself out to protect them.”

Hearing the proud cartographer call herself a whore was a massive turn-on, and Law could feel his already aching cock swell in response. “Lucky me, then. And lucky you; I don’t think someone like Eustass Kid or Scratchman Apoo would be as nice as me.”

It was a good thing that the handsome doctor had done such an excellent job so far working her up, otherwise the mere thought of bedding those two would have been an immediate mood killer. “‘Nice?’ I thought this was going to be hot and rough?” Despite her role as helpless damsel, she couldn’t keep the sass out of her voice.

Her cheek was punished with another hard pinch to her nipple. “Oh, I’ll give you hot and rough, make no mistake. The difference is they’d just rut you like a dog in heat; no finesse, no imagination, just in-and-out. Sex so basic, you’ll be lucky to cum even once. Me, I’m a sadist who likes to take his time. I’m going to use you until you drop, and you’ll beg me for more. By the end of tonight, I’ll give you more pleasure than you can handle and you’ll still be desperate for my cock. Does that sound ‘nice?’”

Honestly, it sounded amazing, and her core clenched in anticipation. Turning her head so she could nuzzle her cheek against his jaw teasingly, she panted, “It sounds exactly like what a dirty whore like me deserves.”

More than pleased with her response, Law angled his head to capture her lips again, dominating with tongue and teeth. With deliberate slowness, he dragged his molten palm down her side to squeeze her creamy thigh, loving how smooth and delicate the flesh there was. He was absolutely looking forward to burying his head between them while he ate her out. Not yet, though; he was far from done teasing her. Forcing himself to stay on the task at hand, his fingers slipped beneath her dress, and his groan echoed through the clearing at what he found.

Nothing but soft skin and slick juices.

“I knew you couldn’t be wearing underwear with this dress,” he panted as he pulled away, the calloused pad of his thumb rubbing small circles over her clit. “It’s even sluttier than your usual outfits. Were you hoping to seduce me?”

“N-no, Captain Law,” she gasped, bucking against his hand. It felt like lightning shot through her veins with every stroke against that little bundle of nerves. The skin of his hands was deliciously rough, so different from her own fingers whenever she’d succumb to her urges on lonely nights.

“You’re a worse liar than Nose-ya. You sure as hell weren’t wearing this for your crew’s benefit,” he growled against her cheek, dragging his index finger between her dripping lower lips. “I bet you touch yourself late at night, dreaming about what I’d do to you.”

Her moan of delight was like music to his ears, but it was just a prelude to the sounds she’d make that night.

“S-sometimes,” she stammered. “You’re just so hot, and I need—”

The rest of the sentence was cut off by her keening cry as Law’s finger sank into her slick, waiting heat.

“Fuck,” he rasped, hips bucking against her ass at the feel of her walls tightening around his digit and her nails digging into his scalp. God, she was going to feel like heaven around his cock. He was seriously lucky to have found a woman like her, and he was determined to make this a night she’d remember, enough to encourage her to seek him out for more in the future. Forcing himself to concentrate, he curled his finger inside her while rolling the nipple in his other hand.

“Tell me what you imagine me doing. Bet it’s tame compared to what I think about, but I could always use some new ideas.” Since their first encounter, he’d known she’d be a woman who liked dirty talk. She got way too turned on by his suggestive threats for him to believe otherwise. It had been even more obvious when he compared how she reacted to the heart-eyed cook’s barrage of sweet nothings. Sugary compliments and blind devotion were nice, but it didn’t make her cheeks flush or eyes dilate like his veiled promises of dark, inescapable pleasure.

Blushing, she shook her head, but the firm press of the heel of his palm against her clit made her clench eagerly against his finger. A needy whimper peaked through her lips, her wet tongue darting out to moisten them, but unable to form the words he wanted.

Rolling his hips in hopes of relieving some of his own tension, he said, “Don’t be shy. You’re not some innocent maiden, right? I want to know what kind of dirty little fantasies you’ve had me star in.” Slowly, he started thrusting his finger in and out of her core, giving the occasional pause to grind against her sensitive pearl. “Tell you what; I’ll start. Just the other night, I dreamt of you sucking me off while wearing a naughty nurse uniform. I’ve always had a thing for those. Your pretty pink lips looked so good around my cock, and when I was right on the edge, you let me cum all over your face.” Nuzzling against her jaw, he growled, “Your turn.”

With every word and touch, it felt like the starch in Nami’s knees was dissolving. If he kept this up, her legs would give out, and she didn’t think her grip on his hair would be enough to keep her from sinking to the ground. Instinctively, she widened her stance to get better leverage, only to find that gave Law’s hand plenty more room to play, a second finger slipping inside her.

“Ah! I think about you ravishing me on a pile of treasure!” she admitted, the heat spiking through her core urging her on. “I’m naked except for some jewelry, and you lick and suck all the way down my body, then bend me over a treasure chest and fuck me until I’m screaming!”

“Just what I’d expect from the Cat Thief,” he groaned, curling his fingers as he ground his throbbing bulge against the cleft of her ass. Sex on top of gold wasn’t exactly practical or sanitary, but he could definitely appreciate the image of her wearing nothing but jewelry and a smile. His other hand switched to her neglected breast, massaging the flesh and plucking the tender bud. “I bet your ideal bedmate has a cock made of gold. Well, mine’s not gold, but it’s just as hard at the thought of fucking you tonight.”

Nami would never admit how appealing the image of the man behind her ramming her with a thick, golden cock was. It was far too much ammunition for him to tease her over later. Instead, she leaned her head back against his shoulder, relishing the feeling of his fingers thrusting and curling inside her. A burning knot of tension was forming within her core, tightening with every stroke. It was like he was marching her towards the edge of a cliff, and at any moment, he could push her into the abyss.

Just when she thought she might reach that precipice, Law withdrew his fingers, chuckling in her ear at the disappointed whine she let loose. Her frantic bucking—a hopeless attempt to regain the pleasure she was denied—nearly dislodged her from his grip, but he wrapped his right arm around her waist, hissing at the utterly delightful way her struggles rubbed her pert bottom against him.

Long digits, slick with her juices, glistened in the moonlight. Holding them up for her to see, he growled, voice taut with lust, “What’s wrong, Nami-ya? Mad I didn’t let you cum? Sorry, sweetheart, but you’ve got to earn that.” Slowly, tauntingly, he stroked her swollen bottom lip with his fingers, openly groaning when she caught them gently between her teeth, wrapping her lips around them and giving a sharp suck. When the tip of her tongue stroked along them, he snapped, spinning her around and shoving her to her knees. Fumbling with his belt, Law looked down at the fiery woman with a smolder full of dark promise.

“That desperate for something in your mouth? Well, I’m happy to accommodate.” Tossing his belt to the forest floor, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, relishing the way Nami’s eyes were fixated on his actions. The scape of the zipper seemed to echo in his ears, and his eyes nearly rolled back in relief as he pulled out his throbbing, erect cock, the warm night air marvelous against the hot flesh. “Open wide, Nami-ya. Show me how much of me you can swallow.”

Though she’d been in this position before, the navigator found herself almost as intimidated as her first time at the size of the pirate surgeon’s manhood. Above average at the very least, she could barely wrap her fingers around the thick shaft as she gave an experimental jerk. The tan skin was like satin over steel, the heat in her palm as scalding like a brand on a winter’s day. Despite her misgivings, it still looked damn appealing, and the prospect of him shoving that between her legs exciter her.

“Heh, never struck me as a blushing virgin. You have sucked a man off, right?” Law asked teasingly, though there was a hint of concern in his eyes. Her hesitation must have been more apparent than she’d thought, which he’d taken for either inexperience or fear.

Cheeks puffed out in indignant annoyance. While the concern was appreciated, it only reminded her just how long it had been since she’d had the chance to let loose and be with a man. She hadn’t given—or received—oral since before she met Luffy! Like hell was she going to tell him that, though. “Of course I have!” she insisted. “Except most of the time, they’re not attached to sadistic assholes threatening my crew!”

“Then I guess, in a way, I am a first. Doesn’t mean you can get away with stalling, though. If those pretty lips of yours aren’t wrapped around my cock in the next five seconds, I’m going to start thinking you _want_ me to dissect your friends.”

Despite the blatant lie, Nami decided not to test the Surgeon of Death’s patience and immediately leaned forward, giving the bulbus tip a teasing kitten lick before opening her mouth as wide as she could, welcoming him into her hot depths.

The sensation of her soft lips and molten mouth was almost too much for him, and Law’s fingers buried themselves in her thick, wavy locks of hair. Golden eyes closed for a minute as he grasped the strings of control, forcing himself to not just start deepthroating her right then and there. He wasn’t some teenager who’d never been given a blowjob before, but he’d been fantasizing about this for weeks, and even his sordid imagination couldn’t live up to the real thing. Hotter than any mouth he’d ever encountered, tongue soft as silk, and cupid bow lips perfectly encircling him, if he’d been any less experienced, he’d probably cum right then and there.

Instead, he managed to bite out a barely articulate “ _Fuck_!”

Confident at his response, Nami smiled slightly before swirling her tongue around his shaft, ego swelling with each hissed curse. She may have been out of practice, but her natural talent and experience with teasing and seduction were still a force to be reckoned with. With a deep inhale, she relaxed her jaw and throat, taking him even deeper until her nose brushed the coarse, curly hairs at the base of his shaft. It seemed he was resisting the urge to mindlessly thrust into her mouth, if the way is abdominal muscles tensed was anything to go by. Instead, he gave her hair a light tug, wordlessly indicating that she should set a rhythm she was comfortable with.

 _How considerate,_ she thought in amusement, _for a ruthless pirate threating my crew._

The pace she set was almost torturously slow, but she more than made up for it with teasing strokes of her tongue and sharp sucks to the tip, relishing the brief moment of dominance she’d been given. Slowly, all the tricks she’d learned years before started coming back to her, almost like riding a bicycle. If he wasn’t careful, she’d end up taking control of their little game, and she wasn’t sure if the idea thrilled or saddened her. She loved turning the tables on over-confident men, but she really was looking forward to seeing what Law had in store for her.

He'd better live up to his own hype, otherwise he’d find himself on his back calling _her_ “Captain.”

“Ugh, you’re so sexy like that; down on your knees, mouth full of cock. Practically a work of art,” he grunted, having mostly recovered his verbal skills. “I should take a picture. Did you know I used to pleasure myself to your wanted poster? I’d jerk off while imagining cumming all over your back, those pretty eyes of yours begging me to fill your aching cunt. If you ask me, the chance to fuck you was a way more enticing bounty than a measly 16 million belli.”

Body still burning from the ebbing heat of his earlier touch, Nami’s hands slowly traced down her curves as she continued sucking him off. She’d been so damn close, and his filthy words were driving her crazy. She needed some sort of relief, and if Law wasn’t going to finish the job, then she saw nothing wrong with doing it herself.

Unfortunately, the former _shichibukai_ seemed to disagree. Just as her fingers brushed her swollen pearl, the doctor’s hands gave her hair a painful yank, pulling her head back and forcing her to look up at him, eyes hard and piercing.

“Did I say,” he rasped, “that you could touch yourself, Nami-ya?”

“Well, no, but—”

“The men on your ship spoil you. They let you boss them around, regardless of power or rank, practically tripping over themselves to please you. Well, not tonight; not with me. I’m the one who decides when and how you feel pleasure. You’re gonna cum more times than you can count, but _only_ at my touch, understood?”

Before she could respond, his throbbing length was back in her mouth, practically gagging her as the tip aggressively hit the back of her throat. Gripping orange locks like reigns, Law set a deliberate, steady pace, manhood thrusting as deep as it could go, but pulling out slowly enough that Nami had adequate time to recover. “Put your hands on my hips. I don’t want you getting any more ideas about touching yourself again; otherwise, I’ll have to cut off your hands.”

That vivid image coaxed a squeak of fear from the back of her throat, prompting Law to thrust a little harder as the vibrations travelled up his cock. Obediently, Nami gripped his hips, bracing herself against him as she bobbed her head at his pace. Even if he could put her back together again, there was no way she was letting him cut her up. That was a massive turn-off as far as she was concerned. Still, she couldn’t get too upset; any worry she’d had that the dark doctor was going to go soft and let her take charge was gone. He wasn’t letting his guard down for a second, and it would take far more than her usual tricks to get the best of him this time.

And damn if that didn’t turn her on as much as his dirty talk.

“There’s a good girl,” he cooed, relaxing his hold on her hair, instead carding his long, tattooed fingers through the mikan locks, sensually massaging her scalp. “Just like that. Perhaps I should be a little more forgiving; I mean, when was the last time you’d gotten a good fucking?”

Fairly certain it was a rhetorical question, what with her mouth otherwise occupied, Nami merely looked up at him, wondering what he had planned.

Groaning at the provocative picture she made, his hips gave an involuntary little jerk. Those big brown eyes of hers just looked so damn innocent, even though her mouth and tongue were doing unspeakable things to him. His right hand untangled itself from her fiery locks, holding it out to his side, murmuring “ _tact_.” His sword levitated into his hand, and instinctively Nami’s eyes shut in fear of being cut down. “I’d hazard a guess that it’s been a while,” he continued nonchalantly, uncaring about of her trepidation. “None of your precious _nakama_ seem up to the task of giving you what you deserve. What you _need_. So, if you’re that desperate to cum already, I’ll indulge you, but on my terms.”

Brow furrowed in confusion, she nearly pulled away to demand an explanation, but stopped as she felt something press against her core through the fabric of her dress. A thrumming current of energy shot through her, causing her to gasp, and when she opened her eyes, she realized she was straddling the nodachi’s sheath. Above her, the doctor chuckled, rolling his wrist to rub the stiff, leather-wrapped wood against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Automatically, her hips bucked, grinding hard against it, moaning as white-hot fire once again pumped through her veins.

“What a horny little slut you are,” he said in response to her whimpers, insistently tugging on her hair. “I’d suggest you keep on task, Nami-ya; the sooner I cum, the sooner you cum, and you’d better be ready to swallow every last drop.”

With a muffled mewl, Nami tried to concentrate on pleasuring Law, even as he forced her to ride Kikoku’s sheath. It was humbling and thrilling to be used like this. She was so used to being in control, whether ordering her crewmates around or using her sexuality as a distraction while picking a man’s pocket. She never thought she’d enjoy being at the mercy of someone as sadistic and dangerous as the Surgeon of Death; enjoy having him demand she pleasure him while teasing her core with his long, stiff weapon.

Maybe it was the knowledge that, if she chose to, she could end it all at any time. One little word, and he’d stop everything, and they’d head back to the others, no one the wiser of what had taken place. If she decided she wasn’t enjoying herself, she could leave him with the worst case of blue balls in his life.

Law was calling the shots, but ultimately, she had the final say on how this went. For that, plus the amazing pleasure he was already giving her, even if the opportunity presented itself, she wouldn’t steal the reigns from him tonight. He’d have his way, and she’d embrace the chance to be someone else’s plaything for once. It had been a while, after all; why not see if she could pick up some new tricks from the clearly experienced Captain Law?

Meanwhile, the man in question was thanking every god he could think of for blessing him with such a willing and delectable bedmate. Maybe he’d made an inadvertent human sacrifice sometime when he was stealing hearts for the World Government. Or they were just taking pity on him for the shitstorm that had been his life. Either way, he’d take it. Even in his wildest dreams, he hadn’t imagined Nami would be so compliant to his desires. She sucked him like she was dying of thirst, desperate for any kind of liquid relief, and he rewarded her enthusiasm with a particularly firm rub against her clit.

“Fuck, you’re a real pro at this! I should just cut off your head and carry it around with me all the time so you can suck me off whenever I want. I’ll leave your body tied to my bed, spread open and waiting for me every night. Be one hell of a stress reliever after dealing with your idiot captain.”

Despite how terrifying the thought was, the pulse of fear Nami felt was offset by her steadily mounting orgasm as Kikoku’s pace grew harder and faster, her hips rocking to meet it. The pinpricks of pain from the hair-pulling, much like the sore throb in her knees, melted into rapture, egged on by every firm press to her weeping core. Hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue over the tip of his cock, she was determined to give as good as she got, at least while she could.

Clearly, he was close, too, the rhythm of his hips growing jerky and rough. One particularly hard thrust made her choke a little, and her nails instinctively dug into the flesh of his sides. He seemed to get the message, as the thrusts became shallower, and she could feel his muscles tighten as he held himself back. The hand in her hair even massaged her scalp gently, as if to apologize.

Head arching back in extasy, he rasped, “Don’t worry; I prefer the total package, intact and feisty. Still, it might be fun to put your head on a table and make you watch as I play with your fucking gorgeous body.” Fuck, that was one hell of an idea. He doubted she’d go for it, but he could imagine the embarrassment and desperation on her face as she watched him eat her out, tease her nipples, and just generally make her his living sex doll.

That thought, combined with the barest scrape of her teeth against his length, was what finally sent him over the edge. The grip on her hair was painful, his cock shoved as deep into her mouth as it could go, and the sword between her legs ground roughly against her core. Hot semen hit the back of her throat like a jet, but she managed to swallow it all down before she was distracted by her own orgasm rocking through her. Brown eyes rolled back as the long-overdue release made her shudder, and she could feel her slick juices dripping down her thighs.

The spell of such a mind-blowing orgasm was only broken when Law pulled out of her mouth, tucking his length back into his jeans. Tanned cheeks were slightly flushed, golden eyes dark with desire, and his chest rose and fell irregularly, desperately fighting to catch his breath.

He looked like an incubus, especially when his tongue ran lecherously over his lips. That sexy, sadistic smirk was back, silently promising that wouldn’t be the last time she’d be taking his cock. An experienced warrior like him had exceptional stamina, so he was hardly out of the game, but it would take him some time to recover for the next round. Until then, he could dedicate all his energy to making her scream and writhe. “How’d I taste, Nami-ya? Or were you too busy cumming all over my sword to notice?”

“It…” she panted, “it tasted good, Captain Law. The best I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” he asked, yanking her to her feet and pinning her to the nearest tree. “Let’s find out.”

The kiss was slower than the last one, but no less filthy. Eagerly opening her mouth for him, she let his tongue twine around hers to sample the little hints of his salty essence that still lingered. Her fingers gripped the lapels of his shirt, tugging him closer, loving the way his rough jeans and the heat of his body felt against her over-sensitive skin.

Pulling away for air, Law admired his handywork. Vibrant orange locks already a tangled mess. Warm brown eyes dark and dilated, still slightly unfocused from the orgasm he’d given her. Lips swollen and moist from his brutal kiss. Chest heaving, temptingly pressing against him with every deep inhale. Pale skin flushed all the way down to her clavicle, smooth and just waiting for him to mark her as his own.

It was a good thing he’d just cum, otherwise she’d already be impaled on his cock, and there was still so much he wanted to do to her.

“Hmmm, not bad, but I bet you taste better.” Taking a step back, he opened his arms invitingly. “Be a good girl and take off my shirt. We’re both overdressed for what I have planned for you.”

Nimble fingers immediately latched onto the buttons, inch by inch revealing his tattooed torso to the balmy night air. Spots of perspiration, mixed with the jungle’s humidity, made his black shirt stick in places, but as Nami peeled it off his shoulders, her mouth began to water at the gorgeous expanse of tan skin laid out before her. After this was over, she was sneaking onto his sub and stealing all his shirts so he’d have to walk around bare-chested for the rest of their alliance. Hard planes of muscle adorned with intricate scrolling hearts and grinning smiles were practically designed to make any hot-blooded woman’s panties wet. Her eyes trailed down his chest to his abs, lingering on the way his jeans slung low on his narrow hips. The orange-haired thief had never considered herself especially pious, but perhaps the past three years of celibacy she’d gone through were some sort of test from the gods, and her prize for passing was a debauched night with the tattooed Adonis before her.

Pride filled him as he flexed slightly, preening at the beautiful woman’s rapt attention. “You can go ahead and touch, Nami-ya. I know you’ve been dying to. Consider it your reward for sucking my cock so good.”

Part of her didn’t want to appear too eager, but after the way he’d been teasing her, she was desperate for some amount of payback. Leaning forward, she brushed a feather-light kiss over the smiling Jolly Rodger at the center of his chest. Following the bold, black swirls, her tongue teased up and across his pectorals, trailing upwards to nip his collarbone. The saline on his skin reminded her of a cocktail she’d tried at a bar some time ago—she couldn’t recall the name, but it was strong with a salt rim and grapefruit juice—and was struck by the fantasy of pouring expensive liquor all over his chest and lapping it up. Meanwhile, her hands busied themselves with his forearms, squeezing the muscles before tickling the inside of his elbows. That earned her a chuckle, but she could tell it was more from the ridiculousness of her attempt than any real sensitivity.

Her touch faltered on the fresh scar that encircled his right bicep. Pausing, she met the doctor’s eyes, worrying her bottom lip in concern.

“It’s fine,” he said dismissively, but the way he averted his gaze told her he was lying through his teeth. When she didn’t budge, he gave her an annoyed glare. “Leave it alone, woman. Otherwise I’ll start to think you’re developing feelings for the enemy.”

“I’m not; I’m showing concern for Luffy’s ally.”

“Save it for your friends,” he growled, reaching around to grab handfuls of her firm posterior, pulling her against him aggressively. “I’m not here for coddling; I’m here for good, hard sex, and so are you.”

Why did men have to be so stubborn? Honestly, he was as bad as Zoro. She didn’t know the whole story, but Luffy had told her that, among other injuries, Law’d gotten his entire arm cut off back in Dressrosa. Sure, it seemed to be working fine, but how could someone just brush that off? Especially since she was pretty sure he’d put it back on himself.

Even if it didn’t hurt physically, she knew a thing or two about emotional wounds caused by sadistic former captains. Those bled and festered long after the battle was over, and while a rescue from Luffy was one hell of a balm, that didn’t make the pain go away overnight. Maybe she hadn’t earned the level of trust it took for him to show such vulnerability, but that didn’t mean she was going to let him brush her off.

Briefly, she pressed a kiss to the pink scar. For now, she’d do the only thing she could; distract him with her body like he was doing for her. Later, she’d try to get him to open up a little more. Not to sound self-important, but she was pretty sure she was the only one around who had some inkling of what he was going through. If that didn’t work, she’d inform Bepo of her concerns. The polar bear may worship his captain, but someone had to look after him, and she couldn’t imagine Law, or anyone really, getting mad at the furry navigator for showing concern.

In response to her unwanted display of gentle affection, the doctor dug his fingers harshly into the flesh of her ass and sank his teeth into her bare shoulder, growling at her startled cry. He didn’t want pity, or softness, or anything that could let him think for even a second that what they had went beyond mutual, physical gratification. No matter how long their alliance lasted, one day, he and Luffy would fight for the One Piece, and he didn’t need attachments complicating matters.

Because the more he’d gotten to know the reckless crew, especially the fiery navigator, the harder it was to keep his distance.

The woman in his arms seemed to get the message, as she sharply bit the sensitive shell of his ear, teeth tugging slightly at the gold hoops in the lobe. With one last squeeze to her rear, he released her, leaning his head back in delight as her mouth returned to its original goal of mapping out the intricate tattoo that adorned his chest.

Nami smirked at the little jerk he gave when she slightly diverted from her path to run the flat of her tongue over a pebbled nipple. Abandoning his powerful arms, her fingers merrily danced over his sculped abdominals. He was by far the sexiest doctor she’d ever met. She’d had more than a few wet dreams about him wearing nothing but tight jeans and a lab coat, maybe a pair of spectacles to complete the image, and giving her that “thorough examination” he’d promised her. If he did that, she’d be happy to return the favor as his naughty nurse.

Manicured fingers drifted to the button of his jeans, but a calloused, tattooed hand caught her wrist. Hot breath ghosted over her ear and the back of her neck as he murmured, “I know you’re eager, but we’re gonna keep that beast contained until I’m good and ready to fuck you. Besides, I’m not risking you picking my pocket again.”

“You don’t think I’d endanger my crew just for a few belli, do you?” she said, pouting innocently, looking up from beneath long, fluttering lashes.

“I think you’re a little opportunist that needs to remember her place.” Gathering both her wrists in one large hand, he pushed her back against the smooth bark of the tree, pinning her arms above her head. Slowly, his free hand reached behind her neck, finally pulling apart the flimsy strings holding up the bodice of her dress. The glossy silk cascaded down, presenting Nami’s bare chest for his eyes to feast on.

How many men would kill to be in his position right now? Pale, soft, and with a faint smattering of freckles here and there, her breasts were truly a sight to behold. Topped with buds hardened from arousal and the sudden exposure, the peachy color practically invited him to lean in and steal a taste. Perfect breasts didn’t exist, but hers were absolutely in to top ten. His keen medical eye noticed that the left was slightly smaller, but he found that minor detail more endearing than anything else. From what he’d been told by the few females on his crew, most women were very aware of their imperfections and would do anything to hide them, no matter how minor or imperceptible they were. Nami, however, wore skimpy bikini tops daily, uncaring whether any of the men who regularly stared at her generous chest noticed the slight asymmetry. Confidence like that was inherently sexy.

Wasting no time, Law’s mouth latched not onto one of her straining nipples, but the spot just above her thundering heart, biting and sucking as she squirmed beneath him. Meanwhile, his clever right hand buried itself between her legs, pushing aside the soaked fabric to plunge two fingers back inside her weeping core.

All she could do was gasp and clench around him. It was too much and too little at the same time; she was still oversensitive from her earlier orgasm, but as deliciously as his rough digits filled her, she wanted more. She needed something thicker, harder, that could stretch her wide and hit something deep within her to satisfy that empty ache.

“Who would imagine the famous Cat Thief Nami was such a needy little whore?” the surgeon chuckled darkly against her chest, curling his fingers and dragging them against her silken inner walls. Satisfied with the deep purple bruise he’d given her, he finally claimed her left nipple, mouthing obscenely at the rosy peak. Alternating between hard sucks and gentle licks, he lavished attention to her sweet flesh, keeping perfect time with his hand. The sounds she made for him were like a symphony, and he played her body as expertly as Brook might the violin. 

Releasing her wrists, Law was pleased when they wrapped around his shoulders for support, nails digging into his back with every plunge of his fingers. With a wet pop, he pulled away from her chest to loom above her, giving her sweaty temple a teasing kiss as he murmured, “You never answered my question, Nami-ya; when was the last time you were properly fucked?”

It was hard to think with the way he was touching her, but she managed to gasp out, “Y-years! Not since before Luffy…” she trailed off, moaning as he pressed against her G-spot.

“Fuck, that long? No wonder you’re so desperate. I should have taken you back at Sabaody,” he growled in her ear, rough fingers scissoring, stretching her tight cunt. “I’d have had you all to myself for two whole years. Sure, you wouldn’t have learned nearly as much about weather patterns, but you’d always be satisfied. Still just as hot for me, too.”

“I’d never,” she groaned, even as she clawed at his back. “I’m a Straw Hat, and you can’t fuck that out of me!”

“I can sure as hell try. None of your crew’s gotten a piece of this, have they?” he asked, palming a breast. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper while he nuzzled her ear. “I’ll bet Black Leg-ya wouldn’t dream of treating you like this. Probably why you never fucked him, right?”

Even if she weren’t so focused on the way his thumb flicked her clit, Nami couldn’t argue with that. Sanji-kun was a dear friend, but among other things, she knew he’d be so focused on treating her like some fragile princess that he’d never consider she needed a little roughness to truly feel pleasure. Assuming he didn’t completely pass out from a nosebleed the second she even proposed sex.

“The most he’ll ever get is whatever peeks he stole back on Punk Hazard.” The thought of how the blonde cook had groped her chest made his jaw clench furiously. Never mind that Law had switched their bodies in the first place; if he was half the gentleman he claimed to be, Sanji never would have taken advantage of the situation. He should have switched Nami with Chopper instead. “He’s going to have to learn to keep his eyes—and his hands—to himself, otherwise I’ll slit him in two. These,” he rasped, squeezing the sensitive flesh harshly, “belong to me now.”

“Just for tonight,” she gasped, arching into his touch.

The dark chuckle in her ear made her clench around his fingers. “It’s cute how you try to fool yourself. After this, you’ll be seeking me out every chance you get, begging for me to fuck you again. Even if you could resist, so long as we’re allies, I’ll need continued _convincing_ not to kill that irritating rubber brat you call a captain. Face it, sweetheart; you’re my personal whore until I get tired of you, and that’s not going to be for a long, _long_ time.”

As if to punctuate his statement, a third finger worked its way inside her, stretching her wider than she’d been in ages and expertly pressing against her G-spot. The sound she made was barely human, brown eyes closing in extasy while her nails left welts all over his back. The sting made Law’s hips roll against her eagerly, loving how close he was to truly stealing away her last dregs of control.

“You make one hell of a sight right now, Nami-ya. Tits hanging out, face flushed, practically fucking my hand. What would your crew say if they saw you like this?” His hot, wet tongue lapped up the bead of sweat that trailed down the side of her face. “Be quite an anatomy lesson for Tony-ya. I’d guess Nose-ya would run away to tell the others, but they’d never believe him. At least you don’t have to worry about Zoro-ya; with his sense of direction, he’d never find us. And Mugiwara-ya…”

“My captain would kick your ass.” Not even her breathy gasps of desire could muffle the confidence in that statement. It made him feel irrationally jealous. He chalked it up to annoyance that she wasn’t playing her part properly. She was supposed to be the scared, submissive damsel, right? Never mind that he preferred her feisty.

“Yeah, of course he’d have to save his precious little navigator from the big, bad Surgeon of Death,” he growled, rubbing her clit harder while aggressively kneading her chest. “Though, if he tried, I’d cut him to pieces, scatter them across the island, then go right back to fucking you. Bet that would put any idiotic thoughts of friendship out of his mind.”

“He’d pull himself back together and still kick your ass.”

“And here I thought you’d agreed to be my fuck-toy tonight to protect him? If that’s the case,” he sneered, pulling away from her completely, ignoring her dismayed mewls as he pulled out of her dripping cunt, “then why don’t I go take him on right now?”

“No!” she cried, though she wasn’t sure if it was due to the threat or the loss of his fingers inside her. Manicured nails left little crescent moons in his skin as she tried to pull him back to her, but Law slammed his hands against the tree trunk beside her head, caging her in as he glared menacingly. Piercing gold eyes bored into hazy brown, and for the briefest heartbeat, Nami wondered if the creepy surgeon would actually hurt Luffy.

“You’re going to have to beg. Tell me how much you want me.”

“Please, I want you so bad,” she whimpered.

“Not good enough. Don’t you want to save your crew? Tell me exactly how much you want me to fuck you right this second, or I’ll dissect every one of your _nakama_ , starting with your precious captain.”

Quivering center throbbing at the sudden emptiness and teetering so close to release again, Nami threw all dignity to the wind. Her body was on fire, desperate for him to send her over the edge, feeling so empty and desperate for him to fill her with his fingers, his cock, _anything_ and make her cum. “Please, Captain Law! I’m so ready for you to fuck me raw. Finger me, eat me out, I don’t care so long as I get to feel you inside me. I need you to bend me over and fill me up with your thick, rock-hard cock and pound into me so deep that I’ll never want anyone else! I want you to make me cum until I collapse, then keep using me anyway. Please, fuck me as hard as you can and don’t stop, even if I beg you to!”

Her needy cries only stopped because of Law’s hot mouth silencing her, fingers burying themselves back inside her wet, waiting cunt and thrusting with wild abandon, angling just so to hit her sensitive G-spot every time. The teasing was over; now, it was time for him to claim his prize. He’d fuck her so hard that any man after would pale in comparison. Push her over the edge so many times that she wouldn’t even think about anyone but him. Leave a mark on her that, even after the bruises faded, the likes of Sanji and Luffy would instinctively know that Trafalgar D. Water Law had gotten to the fiery cartographer first.

Like a dam breaking, Nami came all over his hand, head thrown back as she screamed his name to the sky. Perfectly filed nails pierced the flesh of his back, drawing thin lines of blood across his shoulder blades. He latched his mouth onto her exposed neck, sucking yet another glaring love bite onto her fair skin, not caring whether she’d be angry at him for it later. Really, it was her own fault for testing him.

Plush lips moved without her consent, crying, “More, please, Law, more!” as waves of rapture overtook her. It was like being caught in a rainstorm, harsh and raw but exhilarating, at the mercy of a force more powerful than her. Giving up the last of her control, she rode it out, hips bucking to match the frantic rhythm of the fingers twisting and curling against her pulsing walls. After what felt like an eternity, the storm faded to a drizzle, and she nearly collapsed against the tree, panting in relief.

When she opened her eyes, Law was no longer looming over her, but on the ground, hooking her left leg over his shoulder, spreading her knees further apart before wedging his face between her thighs, licking a long, wet stripe up her throbbing slit.

“Ah, wait!” she mewled, grabbing his hair and trying to pull him away. She was too sensitive, desperate for a chance to catch her breath. “I need—”

His smirk was sin personified. “You need to shut up and let me have my fun. I warned you I’d give you more pleasure than you could handle. You should have known what would happen when you begged a sadist like me for more.” With that, he returned to devouring her juices with gusto, alternating between licking and thrusting his tongue inside her. It couldn’t go as deep as his fingers, but oh, combined with the rough scratch of his sideburns against her delicate inner thighs, the teasing nuzzles of his nose to her throbbing clit, and the deep hum that rumbled up through his chest into her hypersensitive core, Nami was cumming again in minutes. He lapped her up like a leopard devouring a bowl of cream, and throaty moans could very well have been a purr to her lust-addled mind.

The sadistic doctor still wasn’t through with her, though. His hot, wicked mouth abandoned her entrance to wrap around her pearl, probing with his tongue before sucking sharply. Three fingers were once again shoved inside her, twisting and curling, his other hand grasping her hip, pinning her to the tree so she couldn’t buck him off.

Later, when she could string a comprehensive thought together, Nami would appreciate how considerate he was, all things considered. He’d promised her rough, filthy sex, and oh was he delivering in the best way. Plenty of guys barely bothered to give a girl one orgasm, much less multiple within ten minutes. She’d be sore and exhausted in the morning, possibly in no state to rescue Sanji, but he’d successfully taken her mind off her worries.

For now, all she could do was claw at his back and shoulders as she convulsed with overwhelming pleasure, at the mercy of the sadistic captain. Blunt teeth scraped against her clit the same moment his fingers pressed that magical spot inside her, and she came apart at the seams, howling his name to the brilliant moon.

Finally, Law ceased his relentless torment, prying his mouth from her molten, dripping cunt and stepping back, admiring his handywork as Nami’s exhausted body bonelessly slid to the ground. She looked absolutely debauched, brilliant hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, cheeks red as apples, half dressed and heaving chest covered with bite marks and hickeys, her core and thighs glistening with her sweet juices. He burned it into his memory, just in case he never got to create such a masterpiece again.

Nami felt like a stripped wire, bare and exposed and sparking. If the first orgasm had been a rainstorm, the rest was a hurricane. She’d been helpless against the tsunamis of lust, forced to just hold on and pray that she made it to the other side alive as she was overtaken. She swore her heart must have stopped at least once, or that he’d used his Counter Shock technique on her, because every nerve in her body tingled with too much sensation, wavering between pain and extasy.

Yet she never even considered uttering the safeword. It was still the last thing on her lust-fogged mind.

“Look at you, laying there all used,” he chuckled, unbuttoning his jeans. Even over her harsh gasps, Nami could hear the slow pull of the zipper, the soft click of each tooth unhooking making her clench in anticipation. “Think you’re ready for the grand finale?”

“Please, Captain Law,” she moaned, trying to catch her breath.

“Please what?” he teased, amber eyes boring into her with barely restrained lust as he pulled out his once more throbbing cock. Running a hand through his sweat-slicked hair, he gave a devilish grin. “‘Please fuck me?’ Or ‘please go kill my _nakama_ while I rest, then come back and fuck me?’”

“Pl-please fuck me.”

“Just what I’d expect from my sweet little whore,” he said, retrieving a condom from his wallet. No wonder he’d been so protective of it. Nami’s full attention was on the slow way he encased the meaty appendage with the slick rubber, putting on a show as he fisted himself, throwing back his head with a depraved moan.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, the Surgeon of Death forced her to stand. Well, “stand” was a generous description, since she was basically just clinging to his chest, dangling feet barely touching the ground. Leaning down, he captured her mouth, giving her a taste of her musky essence. Lips and beard were covered in it, and Nami fought through her exhaustion to battle with his tongue, moaning at the unique, almost salty taste of it. Provocatively biting her bottom lip, he murmured, “Where do you want me to fuck you? Your cunt, or your ass?”

“My cunt!” she said quickly.

“Good choice. I don’t want to waste time preparing you when I’m this hard.” Briefly, he considered undressing her completely, but that felt almost too intimate. Stripping her bare and basking in her nude beauty was better left to the bedroom, not outside in the jungle after he’d already driven her to the edge of madness nearly a half-dozen times. Maybe, if she did consent to another night together, he’d indulge, but for now, her sweaty dress clinging to her cum-slicked body felt appropriately filthy.

Besides, if they did part ways after tonight, he couldn’t miss what he’d never had, right?

Spinning her around, he moved the dangling flap of her dress to the side, exposing her peach-perfect ass and swollen cunt. His jeans slipped down further off his narrow hips, but he had no more patience to waste removing them and his shoes. Lining up with her wet slit, he slid in to the hilt with one quick thrust, his moan of relief drowned out by Nami’s scream.

“How’s that feel, Cat Thief?” he panted, forcing himself to hold still until he was positive she’d adjusted to his girth. He’d been right; the clench of her walls around his thick manhood was the closest to heaven he’d ever get, and it was worth it. Hot as a furnace, soft as Wano silk, squeezing every hard inch of throbbing cock, she fit him as perfectly as Kikoku’s sheath fit the blade.

Apparently, his preparation hadn’t been for nothing, as she almost immediately rolled her hips in invitation. “Please, Captain Law, don’t tease me!”

Sparing a gentle kiss to her tattooed shoulder, he growled, “Don’t worry; you’ve had your fun, but now it’s time for mine. I just hope you’re ready for it.”

With that, he yanked her arms back, grasping her lean biceps as he pushed her torso down, forcing her to bend at the waist. The angle made her squeeze him even more tightly, and his hips immediately began rocking back and forth, setting a hard, rough pace. Each snap of his hips made her jerk forward, tits swaying in the air, back arching in pleasure.

Nami could safely say that while she’d had good sex and bad sex, Law was in a category of his own. Hypersensitive from his teasing and near ready to collapse, she straddled the line between pain and pleasure and was loving every second of it. His touch was addictive, his filthy words beyond arousing, his grip on her arms bruising, and each thrust made her crave more, even as her legs trembled with the effort to stand.

A particularly delicious thrust hit her just right, and she moaned with wild abandon.

“Harder!” she demanded.

She knew she’d made a mistake when he stilled completely. “Are you giving me orders, whore?” he asked, voice hard and dangerous.

“N-no!” she cried desperately, wiggling her hips in hopes of enticing him. “I would never—”

Though he resumed thrusting, his pace was noticeably more languid, causing Nami to wail in frustration. It was torture for him, too—he’d been close, maybe fifteen seconds from cumming, but his pride wouldn’t let him follow someone else’s orders. Every cell in his body urged him to just pin her down and fuck her senseless, but nothing could convince him to give her the satisfaction of having told him what to do. So he forced himself to be gentle, only pulling out halfway before easing back in with great care. Such restraint was agony, testing his control, making his heart pound and his brow perspire as he fucked her as slowly and delicately as he could.

His only comfort was that she suffered just as much as him.

“Whores don’t give orders to captains, Nami-ya. If they want something, they have to beg for it. Otherwise, I’ll just have to pull out right now and finish myself off with my hand.” He leaned forward, pushing himself deeper inside her but stilling his movements again. Instead, he ran his lips over her ear as he whispered, “After that, I’ll keep you on the edge all night. You thought I was sadistic before? Oh, I can be so much worse, sweetheart. Imagine being bound and gagged, maybe blindfolded, helpless as I play with you all night, but don’t let you cum ‘til sunrise.”

Whimpering, Nami shook her head helplessly. “I promise I never meant to—”

The doctor was extremely grateful she couldn’t see the strain on his face, otherwise she’d know how empty that promise was. He was at the end of his rope, well of willpower run dry, and even if she didn’t obey, he didn’t think he’d be able to hold back anymore. “Then you know what I want to hear. Beg me to fuck you, Nami-ya.”

“Please, Captain Law! Please fuck me hard and rough like a dirty whore like me deserves!” she screamed.

The keening wail she made when he pulled out of her was almost heartbreaking, but Law didn’t plan on leaving her waiting long. Lowering their sweaty bodies to the jungle floor, he propped her onto her hands and knees, gripping her hips and hoisting her ass higher in the air. With a mighty thrust, his cock once more filled her passage, relentlessly driving in and out of her, angled just right so he hit her fucked-raw G-spot every time.

Nami’s arms quickly gave out, collapsing to her elbows as her fingers helplessly clawed the ground as she screamed, “Yes! Please! There! For the love of God, Captain Law, please don’t stop!”

“Fuck fuck _fuck_!” he snarled, shifting his hand just enough to reach her swollen, throbbing pearl.

That last little touch was all it took to send her over the edge, and as her pulsing walls clamped around him, milking his cock for all it was worth, he followed, roaring her name for all the forest to hear as his hips stuttered and slammed against her backside.

Spent and satiated, Law only just managed to pull out of her warm, dripping cunt before collapsing onto his side next to her. The ground was surprisingly comfortable, or maybe he just felt that way because he was too tired to move. Much as he’d been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed again, it was beginning to look like it would have to wait one more night, because he was definitely too drained to teleport himself all the way to his submarine.

For a few moments, the only sound to fill the clearing was their heavy panting.

“So, Captain Law,” Nami said with a satisfied, cat-like smile, curling her exhausted body against his side, “does my crew get to live another day?”

Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her, gently rubbing his fingers along her spine, checking for any splinters that might have pierced her supple skin. He wasn’t concerned about his own back; if anything, he hoped the cuts he knew she left there scarred a bit. Be one hell of a story to tell, and it would be a great warning to any guy who tried to woo her just what they were up against. “I think you’ve given me adequate reason to maintain our alliance.” The smirk fell off his face then, brows furrowing in concern. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I? I should have established limits and preferences and stuff beforehand.”

“I knew I could use the safe word if I needed it.”

“Still—”

“Law,” she said firmly, “did you think those moans were just for show? If there was any point during sex that I wasn’t fully enjoying myself, you would have known. Even when I was sucking you off, you noticed when I was uncomfortable.”

“Well, yeah. Any man should keep that in mind when someone’s in a position to castrate him with their teeth.”

“You see?” Sighing in contentment, she snuggled into his chest, pleased when he pulled her closer. “If you’re that worried about it, we’ll talk about it more in-depth next time.”

“Next time?” he asked, a touch of hope in his voice.

“Mmmm. The roleplay was fun, but I was surprised you weren’t a bit kinkier. I mean, when we first started our little game, you threatened to kidnap me and ‘do all kinds of wicked things,’ right? I was expecting gags and handcuffs and spanking.”

Dark mischief glittered in his eyes. Seriously, whatever god decided to bless him with such a beautiful, adventurous woman had earned themselves a convert. He was definitely going to make the most of this alliance. Luffy could badger him all day about friendship and wreck as many of his carefully thought-out plans as he liked so long as the feisty navigator was willing to keep their game going. A hand drifted down to playfully slap her half-exposed rear, chuckling at her surprised yelp. “If that’s what you want, Nami-ya, I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Just remember, anything you do, be prepared to get it right back. With interest,” she said with a sassy wink.

Rubbing his goatee, he pretended to think it over. “I’m not typically the submissive type, but I suppose I’d give it a shot. For the right price.”

“You’re not getting a single belli from me, Tora-o,” she snarled, lightly smacking his chest.

“Then I guess you’ll have to pay me with your body,” he leered, leaning in to claim her lips before she could protest.

The kiss was slow and languid, almost soothing compared to their earlier actions. “I meant what I said, by the way,” he murmured against her lips.

“Hmm?”

“That you’re not useless. You may not be a powerhouse on your ship, but you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. No matter what trouble you and those idiots get into, you’ll always figure out a way to come out on top. So try not to worry so much. You’ll get Back Leg-ya back.”

The smile she gave him was as warm as a summer island sunset. “Thank you.”

Refusing to acknowledge the way his heart stuttered, he tossed her a devilish smirk. “I mean, who else could have seduced the Surgeon of Death and convinced him to maintain an alliance with such an insane, reckless crew?” he smirked.

She giggled, tracing his chest tattoo. “Damn straight. I’ve got you wrapped around my finger, now, Tora-o-kun.”

Throwing his arm over his eyes with an annoyed groan, the Surgeon of Death threw his head back in exasperation, even as he pulled the beautiful Cat Thief closer. “I think I liked it better when you called me ‘Captain Law.’”

The touch of soft lips against his jaw coaxed him to open one eye. “Then I guess you’ll have to give me a reason to,” Nami teased.

“Oh, believe me; I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, the only sequels I have planned for this is a Luffy/Nami friendship fic that'll have LawNa fluff and a series of silly one-shots about Law being jealous, but if I get enough encouragement maybe I could be persuaded into writing another kinky smutfic for this series. 
> 
> Otherwise I'd definitely consider writing a smutty story between Law and Nami pre-timeskip, especially on Sabaody. Let me know if there's interest!


End file.
